Asaltando a un Oficial
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Yellow Mask. Ed esta en la celda de detencion por romperle la boca a Kimblee. Pero porque lo golpeo en primer lugar? EdXWinry. Oneshot. Algunas palabras fuertes.


**Asaltando a un Oficial**

Por _**Yellow Mask**_

(Traducción de _Laberinto de Cristal_)

**Spoiler:** Kimblee nuevamente en la milicia, pero ningún episodio especifico

**Disclaimer**: FMA no es mío.

**_oooooooo_**

"Hermano…"

"…"

"Hermano…"

"…"

"¡Hermano!"

"…¿Qué, Al?

"El coronel me dijo que Kimblee podría anular los cargos si tu te disculpases..."

"Ni. Por. Un. Demonio"

Al suspiro, sabia que probablemente era inútil intentar que Ed se disculpara, pero tenia que intentarlo. "Hermano... ¿Por qué golpeaste a Kimblee?"

Los ojos de Ed resplandecieron peligrosamente. Al supo instantáneamente que esta no había sido la típica furia inducida por una broma sobre su altura. Esto había sido mas personal.

Pero Al, siempre optimista, nuevamente intento persuadir a su hermano para que lo olvidase. "Winry todavía necesita afinar tu automail. ¿Quieres que lo venga a hacer aquí abajo?"

Ed miro furioso. "No, pero parece que va a tener que hacerlo".

Él estaba preparado para admitir que no quería que Winry bajara a este lugar. Estaba preparado para el inevitable golpe de llave en la cabeza por la estupidez de haber sido encerrado aquí en primer lugar. Hasta podría estar preparado para admitir que controlar el impulso de golpear a Kimblee habría tomado mas autocontrol del que poseía. Pero no estaba preparado para disculparse. Nunca. Disculparse seria perdonar los comentarios de Kimblee. Y perdonarlos significaba…

Ed sintió que su presión sanguínea se elevaba a niveles peligrosos y rápidamente cesó su tren de pensamiento.

Al habia divisado la expresión asesina del rostro de Ed. "Debió de haber hecho algo realmente malo".

"Puedes decir que si" gruñó Ed.

"Hermano… ¿Por qué simplemente no te disculpas?"

"¡Porque él merecía que le partan la mandíbula!. ¡Fue afortunado que no le rompiera todo su maldito rostro!" Ed respiro hondo, calmándose un poco. "Mira, Al, es muy simple. Le rompí la quijada Kimblee, Kimblee levanto cargos, así que ahora tengo que pasar dos semanas en una celda."

"Podría haber sido menos si no hubieras hecho tanto daño. ¿Tenias que romperle la mandíbula?"

"Eso solo paso porque le pegue con mi mano de automail."

"¡Justo despues de tu mantenimiento!. ¡Winry va a matarte!. ¿Por qué no le pegaste con la mano izquierda?"

"Justicia poética"

"¿Cómo?"

Ed abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerro de golpe mientras Winry entraba.

"Hey Winry…" Ed se rió nerviosamente. "Necesito que-"

"¿Arregle tu automail, otra vez?" Dijo Winry, en lo que Ed identifico como el tono de 'estoy-a-un-centímetro-de-convertirte-en-un-mal-recuerdo'.

Siendo la cautela la mejor parte del valor, Al desapareció.

Optando por la supervivencia por encima del orgullo, Ed permaneció callado mientras Winry trabajaba en su brazo, ajustando los dedos de metal, donde se habían doblado contra la cara de Kimblee. Winry a menudo murmuraba por lo bajo cuando estaba trabajando, pero usualmente era sobre engranajes, tornillos y llaves inglesas, no sobre cuan idiota tenia que ser él para abollar su propio automail a solo unos minutos de su reparación, ni cuan estúpido era por tomarse en serio lo que fuera que hubiese dicho Kimblee, etc, etc...

Ed casi suspiró. Parecía que todos pensaban que Kimblee había hecho una broma sobre su altura (¡no era tan enano!), y no tenia problema en que siguieran pensándolo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Winry suspiro.

"Ed… ¿Por qué no lo dejaste pasar?"

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, y por un segundo considero confesárselo. Considero el contarle que fue lo que había dicho Kimblee, el porque lo había hecho enfurecer tanto... y luego opto por no hacerlo

Winry se enojo cuando los ojos de Ed se giraron a un lado, y contesto con un defensivo "Simplemente no pude." Su tono la dejo sin dudas con respecto a que esto iba a ser lo ultimo que diría del asunto... a ella, al menos.

Winry sintió ganas de gritar por la frustración. Este no era un sentimiento nuevo alrededor de Ed; lo había sentido muchas veces antes, y probablemente lo sentiría muchas por los años venideros. Lo experimentaba cada vez que él exigía que le reparase su automail sin decirle que le había ocurrido. Lo sentía cada vez que el miraba a través de ella, como si no fuera importante comparada con el ultimo texto alquímico. Lo sentía cada vez que él le decía que se preocupe por sus propios asuntos, completamente inconsciente a cuanto se preocupaba por el...

Winry desecho el pensamiento rápidamente. Se había vuelto buena en eso. Tenia que- Ed no la veía como nada mas que su mecánica amiga (y había momentos en los que no podía evitar dudar que todavía siguiera siendo una amiga a sus ojos), y lo ultimo que necesitaba era asustarlo.

Ed no pudo evitar notar el cambio en la actitud de Winry – La repentina tristeza como un peso en sus ojos. Su mano se hizo un puño, para resistir el impulso de tomar su mejilla y hacer que esos ojos azules se crucen nuevamente con los suyos.

"Winry ¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto, con leve duda, preguntándose si no estaba caminando sobre terreno peligroso.

Winry se sobresalto. ¿Ed estaba preguntando sobre ella?. ¿Edward Elric?. ¿El Señor 'Yo-necesito-mi-automail-lo-mas-pronto-posible-no-desperdicies-tiempo-haciendome-conversación'?

Okay, puede que estuviera exagerando un poquito con la ultima parte.

"¿Qué?"

Ed se veía algo disgustado por tener que repetirse. "Dije ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Te escuche, es solo que…" Winry frunció el ceño. "Tu nunca preguntas ese tipo de cosas."

Ed casi hace una mueca, recordando las palabras de Kimblee. Odiaba admitir que podía haber un amargo toque de verdad en ellas. "Bueno, estoy preguntando ahora."

"Estoy…estoy bien…" Replico Winry, sonando ligeramente recelosa, como si estuviera pensando cuales serian sus motivos para preguntar en primer lugar.

Ella se giro antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas, revisando su caja de herramientas, frunciendo el ceño cuando no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Ed, tu automail necesita tres tornillos nuevos, pero no puedo encontrar los míos" Dejo escapar un bufido irritado. "Tengo que ir y comprar algunos mas, no golpees tu automail por ahí mientras no estoy. ¿De acuerdo?"

La joven tomo el gruñido indignado de Ed como una afirmación.

**_oooooooo_**

Roy suspiro mientras Al dejaba su oficina. El hecho de que Ed se rehusara a disculparse era decepcionante pero no completamente inesperado. Lo que fuera que Kimblee le hubo dicho debió haber sido malo, como para que Ed lo golpeara por ello.

Roy habia esperado que esto pudiera ser resuelto sin que Ed pasase dos semanas detenido, pero parecía que no habia otro recurso. Kimblee no retiraría los cargos, y como Ed no le diría a nadie que fue lo que este había dicho, no podía solicitar provocación justificada.

Roy no podía sacarse la impresión de que todo tendría algún tipo de sentido si solo conseguía que Ed le contara que fue lo que Kimblee había dicho...

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y Roy miro, anticipando el regreso de Riza (con otra pila de papeles para firmar, sin lugar a dudas), pero se vio decepcionado. Decepcionado porque no era Riza, no por la falta de trabajo)

Era Fuery. Fuery luciendo muy incomodo.

"¿Coronel Mustang, señor?"

"¿Si, Sargento?"

"Tengo información para usted, señor"

Roy miro que hubiera un documento o carpeta abajo del brazo de Fuery. No vio nada. "¿Qué es?"

"Señor… vi la pelea entre Ed y Kimblee."

Instantáneamente, la completa atención de Roy se enfoco en el hombre al frente suyo. "¿La vio?"

"Sí, señor. Mi puerta estaba parcialmente abierta, y mientras que no vi todo lo ocurrido, escuche algo que… bueno, podría echar algo de luz en todo este asunto."

"No me tenga en suspenso, Sargento."

**_oooooooo_**

La leve siesta de Ed fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la celda de detención se abrió. Esperando a Winry, se vio sorprendido al encontrarse a Roy, acompañado de Al. Preparándose para una reprimenda, se cruzo de brazos y apoyo los codos contra los barrotes de su celda mientras se acomodaban a su nivel.

Pero no hubo reprimenda.

"Fuery me dijo algo muy interesante, Acero."

"Hmm." Ed no parecía interesado en lo mas mínimo.

"Aparentemente, él estaba cerca cuando golpeaste a Kimblee, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar algunas de las cosas que le dijiste…"

Ahora Roy tenia la completa atención de Ed.

"Me dijo que golpeaste a Kimblee, y luego dijiste, textualmente 'Si alguna vez vuelves a mencionar Winry y puta en la misma oración, te romperé algo mas que la cara'."

Los ojos de Ed se pusieron tan oscuros como oro pulido.

"Entonces... ¿Fuery esta en lo correcto?" Pregunto Mustang.

"Si lo esta" Dijo Ed simplemente.

"Pero hermano, eso no es nada por lo que avergonzarse," Exclamo Al. "Estabas defendiendo a Winry –Ahora entiendo que no te disculparas, si Kimblee dijo algo así – Pero si solo lo explicaras, estoy seguro-"

"No."

Al se sobresalto. "¿No?"

"No." Ed negó con la cabeza. "Si lo explico, todo eso saldría a la luz. Para todos aquí, y eso incluye a Winry. No quiero que sepa lo que ese... ese bastardo... dijo de ella."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunto Roy, "Y quiero la historia completa. Dime todo, podría haber una manera de sacarte de aquí sin tener que contar nada."

"Ed rasgó los ojos. "Y si no la hay, nunca se lo dirán a nadie. ¿Entendido? Cumpliré mi condena y nadie se enterara de lo que dijo."

Al y Roy asintieron, ambos sabiendo que aceptar su condición era la única forma en que Ed les diría algo.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Ed comenzó. "Winry había terminado con mi brazo, y estaba saliendo por el corredor y Kimblee estaba... mirándola. Lo juro, podía haberlo golpeado solo por esa mirada. Era tan...sucia... Prácticamente podía ver cada pensamiento sórdido deslizándose por su cerebro en la forma en que sus ojos se arrastraban por su cuerpo."

Ed apretó los dientes, recordando la lujuria enferma en los ojos de Kimblee. Winry no merecía que la mirasen de esa manera, especialmente si no sabia que estaba siendo observada.

El joven alquimista inspiro hondo. "Luego me miro y pregunto '¿Ella es una buena revolcada?'."

Ed sintió un breve brote de satisfacción ante las expresiones atónitas de Mustang y Al. No importaba que Al fuera una armadura, con en el menor de los Elric, siempre se sabía.

"La forma en que lo dijo," Rabió Ed, "Como si eso fuera lo único para lo que es buena. Quiero decir, olviden el hecho que ella es una ser humano inteligente; a sus ojos ella era solo... solo un cuerpo tibio."

Ed escupió las palabras como si fueran venenosas. Y Mustang podía imaginar que, para él, eso era exactamente lo que habían sido.

"Y luego la llamo puta." Continuo Ed. "Y ahí fue cuando yo..."

"¿Lo golpeaste?" Ayudo Roy.

Ed asintió. "Simplemente vi rojo. Aplaste mi automail contra esa estúpida sonrisita – Muy adecuado. ¿Saben? Algo que ella creó rompiéndole la cara..."

"Y luego Kimblee levanto cargos." Finalizo Roy.

"Si" Ed exhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

"Pero, hermano-"

"No te preocupes, Al." Suspiró Ed. "Solo serán un par de semanas, cumpliré con la estadía."

"¡No!.¡No lo harás!"

Todos se giraron de golpe. Winry estaba parada en la puerta, apretando un paquete de tornillos en una mano. Roy suspiró, Al hizo un sonido mezcla de grito y jadeo, y Ed ahogo una maldición. Demonios, todo el objetivo de quedarse en la celda era para que Winry nunca supiera lo que Kimblee dijo de ella.

"La puerta estaba abierta… no pude evitar escuchar…" Winry respiro hondo, "Tienes que decírselos Ed. No lo calles por mi causa. Tal vez concedan circunstancias atenuantes o algo así..."

"¡No!" Gritó Ed, apenas notando que Al y Mustang estaban, silenciosamente, pasando a Winry. "¡No! No voy a pararme frente a algún concejo y repetir lo que dijo-"

"¿En realidad fue tan malo?" Pregunto Winry, todavía conteniendo un dejo de humillación, recordando lo que había escuchado a escondidas.

Los ojos de Ed se giraron a un lado, y en ese momento Winry fue golpeada por un rayo. Había más.

Se acerco lentamente hasta que estaba directamente en frente de Ed, incapaz de acercarse mas por los barrotes. "¿Hubo mas?"

Ed giro la cabeza a un lado, y Winry supo que tenia razón. Deslizo la mano entre las rejas y atrapo la de él, sosteniéndola con fuerza cuando lo sintió tensarse.

"Ed…"

Ed apretó los dientes. Siempre se le había hecho difícil resistir esa voz.

"Ed, si él estaba hablando de mi… tengo derecho a saberlo."

También era difícil resistirse a su lógica.

Winry supo que habia ganado cuando sintió que su mano se relajaba y sus dedos de deslizaban en los suyos. Pero él todavía no la miraba al hablar.

"Muy bien, deje un poco afuera," admitio Ed. "Él...bueno, él..."

"Pregunto si yo era una buena revolcada," ayudo Winry, con las mejillas nuevamente rosadas.

Ed hizo un gesto, como si le hubieran dado un latigazo. "Si... y luego..."

"¿Me llamo puta?" volvió a asistir la joven, presintiendo que Ed iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para conseguir que hablara de esto con ella.

Otro gesto. "Si, pero él... fue un poco mas lejos que eso."

Winry espero, apretando su mano en señal de animo.

"Le dije que no te dijera así… y me preguntó…"

Otra pausa. Winry contuvo un suspiro de exasperación. No sabia porque Ed se lo estaba tomando tan mal –Seguro, las palabras eran humillantes, pero solo eran eso. ¿Verdad? Simples palabras. Estaba tentada a obligarlo a que la mire a los ojos, pero si se sentía más cómodo de esta manera, dejaría que siguiera mirando el piso.

"Él me pregunto… ¿Si no es eso lo que eras?. ¿Si no era así como te trataba? Dijo que una... una puta... es alguien que uno llama para... para que se ocupe de ti... y luego le pagas para que se vaya. Dijo... que uno no le paga a una ramera para que vengan a ti... les pagas para... que se vayan. Una puta es alguien a quien le pagas para... para que hagan lo que quieres y que uno no... no tiene que hablarles y las echas tan pronto como terminas con ellas..."

Al principio, Winry estaba confundida. Seguro, era un insulto bastante desagradable, pero ¿Por qué le llego tan fuerte a Ed? Entonces lo oyó – el leve tono de culpa y recriminación en su voz, tomando fuerza a medida que iba hablando.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. ¿Ed pensaba que Kimblee tenia razón...?. ¿En verdad creía que había estado tratándola como a una ramera?

"Ed" lo interrumpió, "Tu no piensas que tiene razón. ¿O si?"

Silencio, pero sintió el cambio en la postura de Ed, mientras este se preparaba para alejarse de ella. Winry tenia su respuesta – Sí creía que la estaba tratando de esa forma.

Dejo caer el juego de tornillos, su mano libre, metiéndose entre las barras para agarrarlo del cuello y girarlo. Se inclino hasta que estaban prácticamente nariz-a-nariz, penetrantes ojos azules contra dorados culposos.

"No seas idiota" Gruño Winry, "Kimblee solo estaba intentando fastidiarte. Piénsalo por minuto; ¿Llamándolas para hacer lo que quieres, pagándoles por el servicio, y enviándolas por donde vinieron? Con esa descripción no hay distinción entre una prostituta, y la ejecutiva de una compañía. Eso podría describir fácilmente a cualquier comerciante, incluyendo a los mecánicos. Y eso es lo que soy, tu mecánica."

Esas palabras lastimaban. Podía admitir (a sí misma al menos), que quería ser considerada mas que solo su mecánica. Quería ser mucho más. Pero esto no se trataba de ella; era sobre ayudar a borrar algo de la culpa de Ed.

Curiosamente, Ed solo parecía mas molesto por sus palabras.

"Pero-"

"¿Pero qué? La forma en que me tratas es una manera perfectamente aceptable de tratar a tu mecánico, de hecho, es mejor – Dudo que todos mis clientes me dejen golpearlos con una llave. Y supongo que por eso me preguntaste si estaba bien hace un momento, por lo que él dijo, pero no es necesario Ed. En serio, solo soy una mecánica-"

"¡PERO NO ERES SOLO UNA MECANICA PARA MÍ!"

Ed podría haberse pateado a sí mismo – ¡No pretendía decir tanto! Pero oír a Winry refiriéndose a sí misma como su mecánica y nada mas... eso dolía. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba realmente?. ¿Qué él solo la veía como a una comerciante amistosa?

La presión en el cuello de su camisa habia disminuido debido al shock, y Ed aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse un paso y desviar el rostro nuevamente. Pero no tenia valor para soltarle la mano.

"¿Es…es eso lo que piensas realmente?" Murmuro de forma apagada, "¿Qué solo eres mi mecánica?"

Winry sentía que estaba caminando en hielo delgado, un área ya sensibilizada por las punzantes palabras de Kimblee. "Bueno... algo así..." Admitió. "Quiero decir, todos esos años atrás, simplemente te fuiste sin despedirte, nunca escribes ni llamas excepto cuando necesitas que hagamos algún trabajo, nunca haces visitas sociales, y cuando vienes a Risembool, solo te quedas el tiempo suficiente para que terminemos las reparaciones... yo siempre asumí... que querías... dejar todo atrás."

Los ojos de Winry comenzaron a picarle. Trago saliva y parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de mantener las lagrimas bajo control. No era que fuera una de esas mujeres débiles y llorosas - ¿Entonces porque tenia que llorar casi todas las veces que veía a Ed?

Ed, por su parte, detecto el leve cambio en la respiración de Winry, que indicaba que la muchacha estaba peleando las lagrimas. Su estomago se retorció, como siempre que ella lloraba y se apuro desesperado por algo que decir, algo que evite las lagrimas, que le pueda probar que era mucho mas que solo su mecánica...

Y como de costumbre, las palabras lo abandonaron. Pero algo lo condujo a sacar la mano entre la reja, acunar la nuca de Winry con dedos metálicos y acercarla a los barrotes tanto como podía, mientras sus labios se encontraban.

Por una fracción de segundo Winry se quedo completamente inmóvil. Luego le devolvió el beso, su propio brazo metiéndose entre las barras para reclamar nuevamente el cuello de su camiseta. Sus manos entrelazadas finalmente se separaron, la de Ed buscando la cintura de la joven, mientras la de ella se unía a la otra envolviéndole el cuello, intentando acercarlo más.

La reja de la celda interrumpía sus esfuerzos, y eventualmente la incomoda presión del frío acero sobrepaso su avidez.

Lentamente, Ed y Winry se separaron, ambos ligeramente sin aire. Hubo una breve pausa, un cómodo silencio. Los dedos de la chica jugaban con la punta de la trenza del rubio y las manos de este acariciaban su espalda con suavidad.

Winry suspiro cuando su automail rozo su nuca. "Todavía tengo que terminar tu automail."

Ed profirió un ruidito desinteresado, más atento a los suaves sonidos que ella emitía cuando le trazaba la oreja con la punta de los dedos. Se vio decepcionado cuando esta se alejo de su alcance.

"Alguien tiene que tener las llaves," Le aseguro Winry. "Uno de los oficiales me dejo pasar la ultima vez, así que si puedo encontrarlo nueva-"

"No es necesario," bufó Ed divertido.

Dio una palmadita y apoyo las manos en la reja, usando alquimia para doblarlos y separarlos hasta que Winry pudiera pasar cómodamente.

"Podrías haberte escapado en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Le pregunto mientras entraba en la celda.

Ed se encogió de hombros. "No le veo el punto. Todo lo que hubiera logrado es un castigo que no envolviese tiempo en prisión. Podrían haberme restringido el acceso a la biblioteca, y mientras necesite investigar, tengo que jugar con sus reglas."

Winry murmuró su acuerdo, ya preparando sus herramientas.

**_oooooooo_**

"¡Terminado!" Se jacto triunfal la jovencita.

Ed sonrió, cerrando los dedos y probando las uniones. "Gracias, Winry."

"Ahora," Los ojos de Winry se veían serios. "Les contaras lo que dijo Kimblee ¿No?"

Ed frunció el ceño. "No."

"¿Qué?" Winry estaba indignada. "¿Por qué no?"

"No quiero que todos sepan lo que ese... lo que dijo de ti. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Ed, no quiero que estés encerrado en esta celda por dos semanas solo porque sentiste algún impulso mal guiado por defender mi honor!"

"Pero gracias," Le dijo, al tiempo que Ed abría la boca para contestar. "Lo aprecio."

Puntualizo sus palabras con un suave beso.

Al menos, pretendía ser un beso suave. Pero los brazos del joven la abrazaron cuando ella estaba por apartarse y la apretaron contra él con urgencia. Eran capaces de estar mucho más cerca sin los barrotes en el medio.

Gradualmente la necesidad por aire se hizo presente, y se separaron. Aunque no por mucho, solo unos centímetros.

"Winry," susurro Ed, su rostro muy cercano al de ella. "No quiero siquiera pensar en lo que dijo Kimblee, me hace sentir... no puedo explicarlo, sencillamente no me gusta. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener que pararme en frente de la elite militar y contarles sobre-"

"No tendrás que hacerlo," La voz de Mustang llego desde atrás de ellos.

Ed se congelo, dándose vuelta lentamente. Mustang y Al estaban frente a la celda, Mustang con una amplia sonrisa burlona y Al riendo divertido.

"¿Divirtiéndote, Acero?" Mustang elevó una distinguida ceja.

Con el rostro encendido, Ed se giro del todo y se encamino con fuerza hacia la entrada de la celda. Con sus propias mejillas sospechosamente tibias, Winry lo siguió. Ed la ayudo a pasar el prominente agujero en la reja, antes de dar una palmada y acomodarla.

"Hermano, Winry… ¿Esto significa que ustedes…?" Al estaba prácticamente saltando, se notaba muy extasiado.

Ambos asintieron, sus sonrojos oscureciéndose. Mientras Mustang era generalmente el primero en burlarse de Ed, decidió que esta vez esperaría el momento oportuno; tal vez cuando hubiera mas testigos...

"Sí, bueno." Se aclaro la garganta. "Vinimos hasta aquí por una razón."

"Mayor Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero," Dijo Mustang, muy formal." Los cargos de asalto agravado contra un oficial han sido formalmente retirados, y como resultado a lo declarado anteriormente queda en libertad."

Saco una juego de sonoras llaves y abrió la puerta de la celda de Ed.

"Podría haberme dicho que iba a dejarme salir antes de que acomodara los barrotes."Gruño.

"¡Hermano!" Lo regañó Al.

Ed ofreció un resoplido obstinado. "¿Y?. ¿Cómo hicieron para que Kimblee quitara los cargos?" Sus ojos se rasgaron con sospecha. "¿No contaron a los superiores lo ocurrido, o si?"

Mustang negó con la cabeza. "Simplemente le comente que lo que dijo sobre la señorita Rockbell podría fácilmente ser interpretado como difamación y acoso sexual. Le aclare que a menos que los cargos fueran retirados, él seria el procesado por la corte militar. No miramos con buenos ojos las ofensas que envuelven civiles, y ya que él esta con libertad condicional en primer lugar..."

"Lo destituirían" Finalizo Al. "Así que Kimblee retiro los cargos."

"Hablando técnicamente. ¿Eso no seria chantaje?" pregunto Ed.

Winry ahogo una risita mientras Mustang se encogía de hombres.

"Correcto" Ed asintió resueltamente, "Así que ya estoy fuera de prisión. ¿Winry?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ven conmigo." Ed la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia la puerta, ignorando los chiflidos de Mustang y los buenos deseos de Al mientras salían.

"Ed… ¿A donde vamos?" Pregunto Winry, teniendo la presencia mental de agarrar sus cosas cuando se iban.

"Primero, vas a dejar tus herramientas en la habitación." La voz de Ed se oía confiada, pero la ligera tonalidad carmesí que cruzaba sus mejillas traicionaba sus nervios. "Luego tu y yo iremos a comer a algún lado."

"Quieres decir, como una…" Winry apenas se animaba a ilusionarse. "¿Cómo una cita?"

El sonrojo de Ed se extendió. "Sí, como una cita."

Una leve pausa. "¿Eso me convierte en tu novia?"

"Su-supongo que si" tartamudeó Ed.

Se detuvo a medio paso, girándose para verla. "Si... ¿si por ti esta bien...?"

Winry sonrió, abrazando a Ed y besándolo con rapidez.

"Por mi esta bien."

**Fin.**

**oooooooo**

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

**oooooooo**

Nota de Traducción: 

Primero y antes que nada: Perdón por el insulto, pero era la única manera de poner la palabra y que sonase con la fuerza para generar el resto de la historia. Podría haber usado un sinónimo, pero no quedaba igual.

Ahora, si, hola, aquí Laberinto de Cristal con un proyectito de mi nueva pasión FMA.

Espero que les guste a todos, y que me dejen saber que piensan. Por cierto, hay varios One-shot, de la misma autora, que tengo para publicar, pero, como solo traduzco ya bastante entrada la noche, no puedo garantizar el nivel literario de cada una, por eso me gustaría saber si a alguien le interesaría ayudarme con la corrección de estos proyectos. _**POR FAVOR, SE LOS RUEGO.**_ Tendrían la posibilidad de leerlos antes que nadie .

Si hay algún interesado, mi mail esta en mi profile (lo pondría aquí, pero es un dolor de cabeza con respecto a esas cosas)

LdC.


End file.
